Acting on impulse
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: This is a steamy series 2 AU one shot. Isobel and Clarkson give in to their underlying passion during an argument.


**Acting on Impulse**

**This is a steamy series 2 AU one shot. Isobel and Clarkson give in to their underlying passion during an argument.**

It was late evening and it had been a long day. Isobel Crawley drank her tea.

She stood in the shadows watching Major Clarkson. Thinking of him made her shiver involuntarily but the sensation was not altogether unpleasant. He could be infuriating at times but Isobel knew it was more than that; whenever he was near the atmosphere was heavy with sexual tension. Last night's dreams had told her that. She had woken in a sweat in a very unladylike lather and it had dawned on her that she really wanted this man. The intensity of her desire shocked her to the core for no man had ever made her feel that way; she had never wanted a man so much for even Matthew's father had not done this to her. She didn't know If It was Clarkson's authority, his deliciously sexy Scots accent or his army uniform that aroused her so much and her desires tormented her.

Major Richard Clarkson was also tormented by desire; he had never known anyone quite like Isobel and thoughts of her made him rock hard. She could be infuriating but she made his Scots blood run at boiling point. He admired her passion and her vision. He found her incredibly attractive and God he wanted that woman in both his life and his bed. All he could think about was that he wanted to give her a damned good seeing to.

He had a feeling he would not be able to fight his desire for much longer.

Isobel was sitting with a patient who was trying to persuade her to get one of his injured comrades to Downton from a field hospital near Ypres.

"I'm afraid I don't get to make decisions like that," Isobel said, "It's Major Clarkson gets to make all the important decisions,"

"Don't you have any influence over him Mrs Crawley?" the patient wheedled.

"_Not as much as I would like,"_ Isobel thought to herself, _"If I had any Influence I would be in bed with him right now."_

She was shocked by that thought although it was what she wanted.

"I will talk to him but it would not be fair to make promises,"

"I understand that and thank you,"

Isobel was seated on a chair with her back to the door so did not notice Clarkson lingering.

She got up and went to fold some freshly laundered blankets as a new Intake of patients was due the following day. The blankets smelt clean and fresh and made Isobel wonder what Clarkson smelt like. Her late husband, Matthew's father Reginald, had been a doctor and he had smelt constantly of cologne with a mild hint of antiseptic which she had always found a comfort.

"I wish you would not try to undermine me at every turn Mrs Crawley,"

She put down the blankets and turned to face him,

"I don't know what you mean Major Clarkson,"

"I overheard your conversation with Lieutenant Maddox; we cannot find a place here on the whim of every man whose comrades have been left behind."

"If you had listened carefully you will know I made no promises Major Clarkson,"

"Aye, that's true enough but we have limited space; we can't make special cases for everyone."

"Every man in this hospital, in any military hospital and still in the trenches is a special case to someone, Major Clarkson; they are sons, fathers, brothers and sweethearts. I know that the final decision rests with you and I respect that,"

"I truly admire your passion Mrs Crawley," he smiled almost sadly, "But I really wish you would keep out of my way so I can run things,"

"You would be lost without me Major Clarkson and you know it,"

That hit home; he knew that he would be.

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped as he fought another round of the long running battle against his own desires, "why you do you always need to be such a self righteous martyr? Try relaxing a little; have a long bath, read a book or drink some wine, anything but get under my feet the whole time,"

He hoped it was not obvious that he was aroused by the very notion of Isobel lying back in a hot bubble bath; hell he would want to be in there with her scrubbing his back.

"Why don't you relax?" she snapped back, "You're so tense,"

He fought himself continually; he needed to relax and he wanted to feel her close to him. He realised he could not fight it anymore and that he did not want to.

Moments later he was pulling her into his arms and kissing her so hard it took their breath away as his mouth explored hers, his tongue probing as he caressed her mouth and throat. It took a fraction of a second for Isobel to kiss him back and she did so hungrily. She was trembling violently as she became acutely aware of how aroused he was. Every fibre and nerve ending in her body tingled pleasantly.

"Major Clarkson," she breathed, "That was...amazing,"

"I want you," he breathed, "I have always wanted you and I want to take you to bed and give you a good seeing to,"

"Please do," her eyes shone as she pressed close and whispered to him, "I'm so hungry Major Clarkson and right now I think you are the only man who could satisfy me; I can think of nothing and no one but you and you get me into a lather,"

"I'm hungry too," he said his voice hoarse which made his accent sound even nicer than ever, "you infuriate me because you arouse me beyond belief and I just can't fight it anymore; I no longer want to fight the forces of human nature and desire,"

She felt relaxed now; held fast by his strong yet gentle grip. She began to kiss his neck.

He whispered, "I don't want to be Major Clarkson right now, Isobel; just Richard. I want you to slowly remove my uniform and I'll undress you, make love to you then bathe with you. You are really the only woman who can satisfy me,"

Shivers ran down Isobel's back.

"I was about to finish for the day," he said as his fingertips trailed the length of her spine, "Come home with me, Isobel; if I don't have you I think I will go mad,"

"I will go mad if I don't have you Richard," she began to massage the tension out of his neck and shoulders, "I never dreamt you were so passionate,"

"I'm not normally Isobel but you have aroused feelings in me I have never experienced before,"

She whispered in his ear, "I wake up in a right lather because of you; my late husband never did that to me,"

They left Downton and Clarkson drove Isobel to his home.

Once inside they began kissing and caressing with unprecedented animal passion, taking each other's breath away.

Isobel removed his uniform deliberately slowly, pausing for kisses and caresses. He had a good body; well developed yet lean and not running to fat like a lot of men his age. His moustache tickled her and she longed to feel his mouth caress her sex. His hands deftly unbuttoned her dress and it slipped to the floor so she stepped out of it removing her silky undergarments as she did so.

He smelled of cologne and antiseptic which intoxicated and aroused her.

Isobel realised she wanted to be daring,

"I don't think I will make it as far as the bedroom Richard," she flirted, "Let's do it right here on the carpet,"

"I've always wanted to make love to a woman somewhere different," he breathed drawing her down and beginning to explore her breasts, licking and teasing her erect nipples,

Isobel moaned softly, her body trembling as his hands and mouth caressed her as she drew his head down for a kiss,

His tongue whipped her sex into a fresh lather; silvery fluid glistened on her inner thighs and she felt waves of desire wash over her as he sucked her engorged clitoris which his tongue had expertly flicked from its hiding place.

Isobel dug her nails into the thick Persian rug; allowing her body to be totally consumed by animal lust for the man whose mouth was taking her to heavenly places. His moustache was really rubbing and arousing her further as he licked, sucked and drank,

"Richard," her cries were throaty, "Oh my god Richard; I think I have died and gone to heaven. Please don't stop. Oh my god I love you."

She arched her back as she became absolutely gripped by a powerful climax that had the ferocity of a force twelve hurricane.

"Richard!" she cried out.

She ached for him; wanted him to take her hard and fast.

He moved back up her body; moments later he thrust deep and hard into her. Isobel dug her nails into his naked back.

"Oh god Isobel oh my Isobel; I love you too,"

Isobel pushed hard and fast up against his deep hard thrust and kissed him so hard it took his breath away. Their breathing was ragged and they were drenched in sweat. Isobel shivered as did he; being acutely aware of her trembling body pinned beneath his.

Isobel felt herself tense as did he and then she was aware of a stream of fluid coming from her and she cried out

""Richard, oh my Richard,"

Moments later he ejaculated inside her body and they collapsed in each other's arms totally breathless.

When their breathing eased and their heart rates returned to normal he breathed.

"Oh god Isobel; we both really needed that,"

"Yes we did," she said, "I feel totally exhilarated and completely satisfied but then I had a feeling you were the kind of man who could arouse my raw passions and completely satisfy me,"

She rested her head on his chest and he held her tightly and close.

"Do you really love me Isobel or were you just caught up in the moment?"

"I do love you Richard Clarkson and I always have,"

"That's a relief because I love you so much."

"I know because I know you gave me every part of you," she held him tightly.

"I noticed you held nothing back either," he nuzzled her neck, "Well let's just spend the night together,"

"That, my darling Richard, is an offer I would be mad to refuse,"


End file.
